


Daddy's Little 'Angel'

by red (amythyst)



Series: Bitty Hell [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Alternate Universe - Justice, Bitty Death, Daddy Kink, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Excessive Everything, Fluid Sexuality, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gratuitous Smut, Gross Disregard for Life, Horror, Maledom, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Underswap Sans, Unintelligent Bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 09:10:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythyst/pseuds/red
Summary: You bring a surprise for 'Daddy'.It's small, frenzied, and non-consenting.Neither of you have a problem with that.--In which a bitty gets fucked to death. It's exactly what it reads on the label.It's horror porn, literally. Do not read if the description and tags make you even the least bit uncomfortable.





	Daddy's Little 'Angel'

**Author's Note:**

> I was waffling on where to put this. It didn't really fit well in the 'Justice' universe, since there's not even a hint of the 'victim' having done _anything_ to deserve it. ... But, I'd like to think the story takes place in the same fucked up world - and bitties are treated as little less than pets.
> 
> This fic is gross and horrifying. A bitty pretty much get used as a sex toy, and it goes about as well as you may expect.  
>    
>  **Chapter Warnings: GRATUITOUS Smut, GROSS Disregard for Life, Rape/Non-con, Bitty Death**
> 
>  **Black Box Insert: If any of the CWs above make you feel even just the tiniest bit squeamish, I please ask that you  not read this.**  
> I write these small horror pieces for thrill purposes only - not to actually hurt anyone.  
> However ... if you've considered the warnings, and still wish to go ahead, you will have my blessing.  
> You are free to leave the ride anytime you want. :3 Be safe. <3

 

 

 

You hummed happily to yourself. You polished off your face with the one last _poof_ of face powder, and straightened out your carefully chosen ensemble. Tonight was going to be a special night. The most _wonderful_ of nights~. You had a surprise in plan for-

 

_mmmf!_

 

You glanced over to a side table on your right and eyed a small decorated box.

 

"Mmmm, you're excited, aren't you?" You purred. "It's okay sweet thing. I'll get you some relief soon enough." You licked your lips and bit your thumb in thought ... _Tonight. Tonight was going to be **wild**._

 

* * *

 

You walked, practically bounced to be honest, up to a non-descript looking mahogany door. In your hands was the decorated box that carried the 'special surprise'.

 

You knocked on the door in a playful pattern and sung. " _Darling!_  Open up. _It's_ _me!~_ "

 

It only took a few moments before the door opened to reveal a semi-casually dressed man, not old, but not quite young either. When he caught your eye, his easy-going smile turned into a deviant grin.

 

You batted your eyelashes playfully, holding the container in front of you with both hands, reminiscent of a demented school girl with a lunch box.

 

"Hello  _Angel_. Won't you come inside?" He stepped politely out of the door frame so you could move into the dark living room inside. 

 

You gladly accepted the invitation, and didn't hesitant to swing your hips as you did - but not before he grabbed your butt and gave it a little spank, and a none too little growl. _Oh, he's **extra** fiesty tonight!_

 

The door closed behind you both. Contrary to the bright daylight, the current room was dark, with only a few, noticeable light sources. The smell of incense burned heavy in the area, and the delicate white flower of Jasmine wafted through the air, running oh-so contrary to the rather devious looking nature of the room. "Mmmm ... somebody pulled out all the stops." You grinned teasingly at him.

 

At that he just gave a gentle shrug and said matter of fact, "Only the best for what's **mine**." He popped off the buttons of his shirt and seemed **far** too interested in hard eyeballing your legs and right up to ... well. You thought his pants looked just a little bit tighter at the unspoken and unseen implication.

 

You weren't fairing much better to be honest. As much as you enjoyed wearing clothes that drove him crazy, they were quickly feeling too tight, too warm against you and you wanted them very much OFF. And-

 

_mfff!_

 

There's a awkward beat of silence.

 

"Sweety?"

 

You bit the corner of your lip. You had hoped _it_  would stay quiet a moment longer. You had wanted to drag out the sexual tension, but to be honest, you were a little concerned about the thing's health in prolonged confinement. Well, you didn't want it dusting before you two were finished, after all.

 

"I ... um ... brought you a surprise?" You brought the bitty cage up to your face and smiled at him bashfully, betraying your sexual aura from earlier.

 

"Oh? What is it?" You peaked his curiosity.  _Yay!_

 

But you figured it was going to be a bit better ... or at least easier, to show him, rather than to tell. You walked over to a table, and placed the decorated box on top. You fetched a key chain out of your pocket, and flipped through the set before finding the right one you needed.

 

He hovered beside you, looking curious but patiently at the box.

 

As you open it, what should be inside? Why, nothing less than a gagged and bound 'Underswap Sans' bitty - apparently in heat, going by the frenzy in his eyes, and the liquid sopping away from his pelvic bones.

 

You licked your lips and gently, _oh so very_ _gently_ , pulled the 'Blueberry' out from it. "I know you mentioned you were a little bit curious ... and one of my friends mentioned they knew a person ... and, well ... _surprise_?"

 

The man's gentle eyes had turned into a predatory stare. His grin had fallen, turning from a sexy smirk, into something deeper, darker. He gave you a look and asked. "How much was it?"

 

You couldn't help but blush at the direct question, knowing that the answer would decide how this evening would go. _Decadently_ , or **on edge**. "He was free."

 

" **Free??** "

 

"Free. Um ... I was told this one was a bit ... _unusual_ , and the adoption centers couldn't find any buyers. So ... I got a bargain?" You beamed brightly up at him, hoping he'd believe you. Even though it was the truth, it really did sound like a bit of a stretch.

 

He arched an eyebrow at you skeptically, but, as deviant as you were, you weren't a liar. At least ... not to him. _Never to him_.

 

"Is there anything wrong with it?"

 

At that question, your bright expression morphed into something more devilish. "He's in never ending heat."

 

You swore the room heated up several degrees at your explaination ... you probably weren't wrong about that. The bitty looked drugged up out of his mind on it's own over-saturated sexual hormones, and it was likely strong enough to effect all parties in the room.

 

"I thought that would be a perk, not a con."  He walked over to you to get a better, more critical observation of the bitty.

 

"Well ... truthfully ... he's also pretty stupid." The cat was out of the bag, so to speak. Bitties came with all levels of intelligence, but this one in particular ... calling it smarter than a dog would be pushing it. Calling it smarter than a **rock,** would be pushing it.

 

It must of suddenly clicked to him, since your partner's tense demeanor suddenly relaxed. "Aha." His voice struck a pitch-black octave. "A lot of people would love a little bitty fuck toy, but less so are willing when the bitty can't consent." 

 

**N e i t h e r   o f   y o u   h a d   t h a t   p r o b l e m.**

 

Your partner moved close to you, plucked the bitties from your hands and threw it just carefully enough into the box that it wouldn't dust on impact. Not that either of you were terribly concerned about it at that moment. You were both _far_ too concentrated on divesting the other one unneeded clothes - but once you were, the bitty was snatched up, and you were led with a soft hand on your back to a luxurious looking couch.

 

It was easy enough for him to turn you around by your hair then, to pull your back and ass against him, and take a chomp down on your neck, which, as always, turned you into a moaning puddle-y mess. You didn't get to enjoy it for long though, before you were being pushed forward half way onto the couch. You were forced to dig your grip into the decadent leather as he swiftly danced his fingers across your genitals. He wasn't quite touching you, but the sensation was ... exquisite. _It always was._

 

"Have you been good for daddy?" He growled.

 

"Good! Oh so _very_ good!~" Your voice was a mere whimper, but there was no hesitation, and your knees trembled in anticipation. It didn't take to get you worked up like this. It never did when _he_ was involved. As if reading your thoughts his fingers ran parallel and expertly across most sensitive area, making you shudder.

 

" **Good darling**." His tone was as damnable as you had ever heard it, and you almost worry about the bitty, but even though you couldn't see it, you needn't be. In his spare hand, he was idly massaging the bitty's pelvis. _This wasn't his first time doing this._ He knew enough about bitties and enough about you to keep you both on edge, but not set you free either. Even though the smell of you both seemed to permeate the room and likely lit his own senses on fire, it didn't matter; **he was in control here.**

 

With that he roughly turned you over, captured you in his arms, and drug you both down so he was sitting on the couch, and you were straddling his lap provocatively with your ass against his crotch. Heat was pressed against heat and _fuuuuuck,_  he'd already gone back to biting you again.

 

He only released your neck long enough to growl out, "Sweetheart, I'm gonna need to you hold the Bitty for a moment. Daddy needs to _readjust_."

 

He stuck his hand out in front of you and it was just far enough that you could reach out and hold onto the bitty yourself. Said bitty was also going absolutely insane. He was already tweaked out just being in confine in heat with no stimuli, but now the combination of the two of you and the 'scents' permeating his senses, had his heat into overdrive. It was almost as though an electrical current was covering all over his body ...  light and tingly ... but also exceptionally concentrated. Your eyes scanned the bitty's form. His ectobody had already revealed his genitals, and he had formed the most perfect little hole. You felt your mouth water and licked your lips. _Oh. Oh how you've wanted to do this_ **_forever_.** That thought gets side tracked though, when a firm hand grasped your chest, and illicting fingers pulled at your nipple, making you moan wantonly.

 

Words weren't necessary at this point. They hardly ever were. It's not like you hadn't been in this position a million times and didn't know what was expected of you. You dropped a free hand down to him and pressed his heat against your own. He growled and naturally bucked up into you, sending the bulk running against your most sensitive parts, and fuck if that wasn't the hottest thing you didn't know what was. He rubbed enough to get you both warmed up and ready, and then you know what to do. He was already pulling your legs up, opening you up even more, making it easier to guide himself into you. And **god** , once he pierced you, he filled you up completely.

 

He was already bucking hard into you, and if you wanted to make the most out of this time, you needed to use the bitty for what you brought it here to do in the first place.

 

"Go on, sweetheart." He whispered darkly into your ear.

 

You need no more encouragement. Without a second thought you straddled the tied up bitty on top your genitals. His own wrapped easily around yours, like it was the most natural thing in the world. And the bitty. Just. Went. **Crazy**. 'Electric'-like magic pulsed against you and you just about fucking lost it. The bitty was turned on. You were turned on. Normally you'd touch yourself in this position, which resulted in an orgasm most of the time, even with Daddy piercing you. But now? **Oh god**. This was a more intense sensation then fingers or vibrators could **_ever_** provide. As as you were being fucked silly, you lost almost all rational though and pounded the bitty carelessly and with fever against yourself. You didn't make any sort of reasonable or rational pace about it either. At that point the 'Blueberry' was nothing more than a mere fuck toy for your enjoyment, and _enjoy_ you did.

 

"How does it feel, sweetheart?" Your partner managed to rasp out.

 

" _Good_ , It feels so _good_....~" And you meant it. You dropped your head back, exposing more of your throat to him, as he continued to fuck you. He took the chance to bite down on a unblemished part of your neck.

 

The electrical impulses from the bitty got stronger, until you all but slammed the bitty against you. You wanted _so_ much more. _So_ much deeper, and his soul seemed like it picked up your intent, because that's just what you got. He pulsed against you faster and deeper, hitting profound, untouched nerves that your fingers or vibrator could never dream of hitting. And you just. **Lost it**. You panted. Screamed. Moaned. **Orgasmed**. Your body clenched around your partner's cock, and made him actually grunt, as you contracted several times around his flesh. But you didn't stop. You continued to crush the bitty against you, turning one orgasm into two. _Stronger_. Two into three. _STRONGER_. Three into four. _STRONGER!_  By that point you were delirious, but you still pounded that bitty like a rag doll against you, seeking more and more stimulation. More. More **More.**

 

" **F u c k !** " The electrical impulses must of reached your partner too as he finished off in you a bit earlier than usual, spurting his seed inside. After that, the stim from the bitty seemed to of died down, and you couldn't drag anymore orgasms for yourself from it. So, instead, you and your partner just sat there for a few minutes, basking in the glow, and trying to catch your breath.

 

When you finally caught it, you slowly slid off his lap, even though a little bit of cum leaked out. It was okay though, _you could always clean it up later_. You were now so very much in the mood for after sex cuddles, you had nearly forgotten all about the bitty still in your hand.

 

But Daddy hadn't.

 

"Oh dear ... tsk, tsk look at what've you done."

 

In confusion you looked down at the bitty. _Oh. Whoops_. In your hyper-lit up sexual state, you had pretty much shattered every bone in his little body, and his the front of his pelvis was just **gone**. Big blue tears trailed down his face, but he couldn't cry out if he wanted to. The gag was still painfully tight around his mouth. His soul began to dim, and well ... both of you knew what that meant.

 

You pouted. "Drat."

 

"Indeed. You really should be more gentle. You don't know when we'll be lucky enough to come across another like him."

 

You let out a baleful sigh. It was the truth, after all. The bitty gave a rattle at you, and now you were really sulking. He gave you several more rattles, despite your discontent, before he stiffened. His eyelights went out, and after only a few seconds, his body turned to shimmering dust in your hand, leaving on top only the small spools of rope and a bitty-sized gag.

 

_Shit._

 

"Tsk. Well, at least now you know. We'll just have to be a bit gentler in the future, won't we, Sweety?"

 

"Yes, Daddy ... " You murmured and stuck your lip out.

 

_You weren't going to find another bitty like that for months, **damnit.**_

**Author's Note:**

> **Welcome to hell. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**
> 
> If you've made it here, congrats. Sit down, have a cup of tea, or whatever your poison may be. Just remember, you aren't a bad person if at least some part of you enjoyed it. Every reader and bad person here gets horribly eviscerated and all the bitties revived and set free to loving homes. It's gonna be okay. ♡
> 
> If you want to flame me, that's okay too - lots of people blame the author for hurting their feelings. Well, you can't say I didn't warn you, at least. ^_^


End file.
